Mary Sue Terrorists
The Mary Sue Terrorists are a group of radical Mary Sues that are enemies of the Mary Sue Empire and the planet Earth. History In ancient times, the Mary Sues believed to be their destiny to stand above the other beings that inhabited our chaotic universe. To protect and lead them for their own good. This began a cultural elitism amongst Mary Sues towards other species. Though this belief faded over time, some Mary Sues maintained the idea that they should be in charge of how things run in the universe. They looked down upon other species, and over, some became fanatical about this belief. Once attaining enough members, the Mary Sue Terrorists were born. Quickly becoming the most feared terrorist organization across the universe, the Mary Sue Terrorists made it clear they weren't friends with anyone. Their members are known to be ruthless, willing to kill fellow Sues if necessary. They are hellbent on taking control of the universe, believing it to be their divine mission from Mary Sue herself. When the Mary Sue Empire aligned themselves with Earth, they initially neglected to mention the Mary Sue Terrorists. However in secret, Sir Waffle informed Derp Cat Legion, and by extension the Avian Union of their existence. The DCL and AU heads intended to break the news of the Mary Sue Terrorists to the United Memes the next time they convened, and began preparing to fight them in secret. Ultimately, at the next United Memes meeting, the Mary Sue Terrorists beat them to the punch, initiating an attack on the UM and managing to kill a few world leaders, such as Tacoman, Soviet Bear, and a few others. With this, the Mary Sue Terrorists made themselves known to the world, to the shock of many. It seems, as the Mary Sue Empire have made it clear Earth is a close ally of theirs, the MST have set their eyes on the planet, intending to make it the first step in their conquest. The UM has assigned Derp Cat Legion to dealing with the Mary Sue Terrorists, with the full resources of the United Memes at their disposal for this purpose, especially the resources of the Mary Sue Empire, as the Terrorists were their enemies. The Mary Sue Terrorists are still out there, and we can only hope they can be stopped. Members * The full number of members the Mary Sue Terorrists have is unknown, and many of their members disguise themselves, causing very few to be identified. Their leadership is still entirely unknown. Tactics/Military Typical of a terrorist organization, the Mary Sue Terrorists utilize terror tactics mainly based on bombings and shootings. It should be noted that they appear to have forces capable of combating military forces, leading those dealing with the matter to believe they are a militant organization. Trivia * The Mary Sue Terrorists were a creation of Angelardio. Cdr made the page. * Originating from the Dcl video games, the Mary Sue Terrorists were subsequently adapted into the main Derp Cat Universe, which is documented on this wiki. Gallery Loli suicide bomber.jpg|An MST suicide bomber (Due to their plot armor they tend to survive doing this) Category:Aliens Category:Terrorist Organizations Category:Enemies of Derp Cat Legion Category:Enemies of the Earth Category:Mary Sues Category:Bad Guys